There are over 30 million guitar playing Americans. There are a significant number of guitar types. All of these share the feature of requiring strings. There have long been a significant number of guitar string-related technologies.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,563,037 discloses a tool for use with a guitar for establishing a proper degree of pre-tightening slack in each of a plurality of guitar strings attached to respective head and rear locations of the guitar and prior to final tightening and wrapping of the strings.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,643 discloses a guitar string support insert located between the saddle block of a guitar tremolo and each string passing over the saddle block which is held thereto by a string retaining screw operated device in order to reduce string breakage.
There have been a number of technologies directed to guitar string tuning and fastening technologies. These include systems such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,696,218 and 5,477,764.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,257 comprises a method of manufacturing a guitar string. There have also been several design patents in the area of guitar string tuning devices and housings. These include U.S. Design Pat. Nos. D280,330; D267,410; and D256,471.
While there have been a significant number of technologies directed toward guitars, there have been no technological improvements in the areas of the packaging for the guitar strings themselves.
Most guitar strings are sold in simple rectangular cardboard boxes. The strings are frequently placed loose in the box in loops. This type of packaging arrangement can lead to the strings falling out of the box, getting lost, becoming misplaced, or becoming entangled.
There is a long felt need for a guitar string packaging arrangement which is more consistent and compatible with the looped manner in which the strings are manufactured. There is a further longstanding need to provide a packaging system in which the strings can be individually packaged in a separate packaging module.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel guitar string packaging system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a novel guitar string packaging system in which the guitar strings are individually packaged.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a string packaging system which can be used for guitars and banjos.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a guitar string packaging system in which the strings are packaged individually and packaged in a disk shaped container.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description which follows.